1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an item hanging system and method for use thereof, and more specifically to an adjustment mechanism and its use with an over-door mounted hanging system with adjustable hooks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage solutions are a widely sought after commodity, especially in rooms or homes with limited storage space. Some storage solutions are necessary for specific items, while others simply open up areas for storage which previously provided no storage at all.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for an over-door hanging system with the advantages and features of the present invention.